Un amour pas si impossible
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - Black Veil Brides / Andy x Ashley : Ils s'aiment réciproquement mais doute à l'avouer de peur de briser leur amitié ainsi que leur groupe.


[**Point de vue : Andy**]

Je m'allonge sur mon petit lit étroit, en attendant leur retour. J'étais resté ici, parce que je voulais réfléchir. J'étais dans une sorte de dilemme. Moi, Andrew Dennis Biersack, je suis amoureux. Cela ne semble pas vraiment être un problème. Mais je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme. Cela n'a pas l'air très grave, hein ? Ce n'est pas seulement cela, je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami, Ashley Purdy.

Vous voyez mon problème maintenant ? Je soupire doucement. Un son résonna autour du bus de tournée faiblement éclairée. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Il me brise le coeur un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il rentre avec une fille différente. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être l'une d'elles. Je ne m'inquiète pas que cela ne signifie rien pour lui. Pour moi, ce serait le plus merveilleux des moments.

Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens. Mais que faire s'il est dégoûté et qu'il décide de quitter le groupe ? Est-ce qu'il resterait alors que cela deviendrait difficile entre nous ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime aussi ? Peut-être que je devrais demander à Jake. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Quand ils rentreront, à condition qu'il ne soit pas ivre, je demanderais à Jake.

**- Pendant ce temps -**  
[**Point de vue : Ashley**]

J'ai vraiment été déçu quand Andy a dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller boire. J'avais l'intention de le rendre tellement ivre, que j'aurais eu le courage de lui dire... Que je l'aime. Oui, moi Ashley Purdy, je suis gay. Oui, j'aime les hommes. Je couche avec toutes ces femmes seulement pour garder ma réputation et pour garder dans mon esprit la seule personne que j'aime vraiment.

Je marchais avec les gars en regardant mes bottes de cow-boy noires. La lumière sombre, les quelques réverbères et le trottoir gris fissuré n'arranger en rien mon humeur. « _Hey, Ash, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ » me demanda Jinxx doucement de sorte que les autres ne puissent pas entendre. « _Oui, je vais bien._ » Mon ton n'avait rien pour convaincre Jinxx. « _Allez mec, je sais que quelque chose te dérange._ » Il me stoppa et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me força à établir un contact visuel avec lui. «_Bon, d'accord, mais je préfère que l'on parle en privé._ » Il hocha la tête et appela les gars pour leur dire de continuer sans nous.

« _Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « _Eh bien, je crois que je suis amoureux._ » Je l'ai dit. Jinxx me sourit et me frappa sur l'épaule. « _C'est génial ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ?_ » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. « _Justement c'est ça le problème... Ce n'est pas une fille dont je suis amoureux._ » Je levais les yeux vers lui, peur de sa réaction. Il était bouche bée. Il se ressaisit rapidement et sourit de nouveau. « _Euh, wow, Ash... C'est bien... C'est un choc, je dois l'admettre._ » Je souris. « _Dis-moi... Qui est-ce ?_ » Mon sourire s'effaça. « _Andy._ » ai-je murmuré. « _Désolé, qui ?_» Je soupire de nouveau. « _Andy._ » ai-je pratiquement criais sous la nervosité.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « _Il ne sera jamais comme moi._ » Je gémis. Mon dieu, j'agis comme une enfant. « _Oh, ne sois pas si sûr de cela._ » me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « _Il ne couche qu'avec des filles._ » lui dis-je. Il secoua la tête. « _Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit._ » Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Est-il gay ? Comment se fait-il que Jinxx connaisse cette information ? « _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_ » ai-je demandé en détournant le regard. « _Eh bien il... Euh..._ » Il avait l'air de s'excuser envers moi. Oh mon dieu, que s'était-il passé entre eux ? « _Oh, rien de tout ça !_ » a-t-il dit. Mon expression lui a visiblement montré ce que je pensais. « _Il était ivre et bien... Il m'a embrassé._ » Je baisse mes yeux vers mes chaussures. « _Le matin je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça et il m'a dit qu'il était gay et comme il était très ivre, alors... Voilà._ » Il me regarda timidement. « _Que vas-tu faire ?_ » me demanda-t-il. « _Eh bien, je voudrais aller lui parler._ » Il hocha la tête et je commence à marcher en direction de l'autobus.

[**Point de vue : Jinxx**]

J'ai rejoint les gars. « _Alors..._ » ai-je commencé en souriant. « _Tu me dois 20 euros._ » CC me regarda choqué. « _Tu veux dire qu'il est gay ? Wow !_ » Jake soupira dramatiquement avant de me remettre l'argent. Nous avons ensuite continué à marcher vers le bar. Dehors, une longue lignée de gens essayé d'entrée. Nous sommes allé jusqu'au videur, nous lui avons dit que nous étions les Black Veil Brides. Il vérifia sa liste et nous laissa entrer.

[**Point de vue : Andy**]

J'étais couché, pratiquement en sanglotant, sur mon oreiller quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. « _Merde._ » murmurai-je en essuyant précipitamment mes yeux. « _Andy ?_ » Cria une voix familière. « _Oui, Ash ?_ » ai-je répondu. J'avais essayé de ne pas montrer que j'avais pleuré, mais elle sonnait terriblement mal. Je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé vers le salon. « _Andy, je dois... Te dire quelque chose._ » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir noir. Je me suis lentement dirigé vers lui et je m'assis à ses côtés.

Mon coeur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine. Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Il regardait ses mains, ses cheveux couvraient son visage. « _Andy... Je pense que je t'aime._ » Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. « _Oh mon dieu, Ash..._ » Il soupira et se leva. « _C'est bon, je sais que tu n'es pas gay... Je ne sais même pourquoi je t'ai dit..._ » J'attrape sa main et le tire en arrière, de sorte qu'il tombe sur moi. « _Non Ash, je t'aime aussi, depuis si longtemps._ » Il lâche un immense sourire.

Je me penche lentement vers l'avant et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se figea pendant une seconde, mais très vite il approfondit le baiser. Peu à peu, il devint plus passionné. Ash glissa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès, que j'accorde volontiers. Nos langues se battaient. Je sentais mon pantalon serré le devenir encore plus.

Je me lève et l'entraîne sur mon lit. Les mains de Ash se baladent sur mon torse. Il commença à déboutonner ma chemise. J'essaye tant bien que mal de défaire sa ceinture. Sans rompre le baiser que l'ont échangé, il fit glisser mon pantalon en cuir vers le bas, je m'occupe de lui enlever son slim rouge. Il se pencha et retira mon boxer, je fis de même.

Nos deux corps ne firent plus qu'un. Il commença à m'embrasser tout le long de mon cou. Je gémis doucement. J'enveloppe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près, mais il se dégagea en me regardant. « _Andy, es-tu sûr de vouloir ceci ?_ » murmura Ash. « _Ash, j'ai attendu pendant des siècles, maintenant cesse de me faire attendre._ » Il sourit. « _Je ne veux pas te faire mal._ » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. « _Ash, je m'en fous, je te veux._ »

Il se replaça correctement et me pénétra. Je siffle de douleur. Mes larmes sortent lentement de mes yeux. « _Andy, je suis désolé, nous devrions arrêter._ » Je secoue vivement la tête, après quelques minutes, la douleur se remplaça en plaisir. J'enveloppe de nouveau mes bras autour de son cou et hoche la tête pour qu'il continue.

Il commença à se déplacer lentement, puis accéléra dans ses mouvements. Nous gémirent bruyamment. Il avait ses mains sur ma taille, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau.

Après quelques instants, il s'effondra sur moi. « _Je t'aime Ash._ » murmurai-je. « _Je t'aime aussi, Andy._ » Je le sentis se blottir contre moi. Mon dieu, qu'il est adorable. J'enveloppe mes bras autour de sa taille et nous nous sommes endormis.


End file.
